Stockholm Syndrome
by ShadowHexx771
Summary: The hearts of the Gerudo are as dead as the desert surrounding them, and living with them can drive one insane. No comfort, no love. When Nabooru is chosen and forced to be Ganondorf's mistress, she is taught a whole new meaning of 'living dead.'
1. The Ritual

**Author's Note:** Hallooo! So, this will be my first Zelda chapter story. It's set in The Ocarina of Time, just like all of my other Zelda stories. This was a project that I started awhile back that I really loved writing. I'm not quite sure why I never put it up, maybe because I thought there would be a negative reaction. Ah well, it doesn't matter. Anyway, this is a story revolving around Nabooru. I thought the Gerudos would make an interesting subject piece.

I'm not so sure how long this will run. I have about three chapters written, and if I don't get positive feedback, I probably won't bother to write any more of it.

Before you read on, this will be an explict story. It's not so pretty. But if that is your cup of tea, and maybe even if it isn't, I'll hope you'll give this story a chance. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

Black. Pitch black. That's all that could possibly be seen. They threw the blindfolded girl into the room, stripped her, and pushed her back onto the cold floor. She was on the verge of screaming, wanting to slash their hands away. But all of her security had been taken. Weapons, gone. Armor, gone. What she would have given just to feel the smooth handle of her sword.

Her capturers where rough, almost brutal. They kicked and shoved, pinched and scratched. They finally gave her one last violent nudge, making her crash to the ice-cold floor. She curled into the fetal position, caressing her bruised skin, soothing the pain. She shivered, the urge to rip off the blindfold clawed at her insides, but she knew better than to follow her intuition at the moment.

A door flew open, crashing against a wall, issuing a horrible sound that echoed through the room. It slammed shut again, giving off an equally awful noise. Heavy footsteps made their way across the room at a leisurely pace. But with every step, the girl huddled on the floor flinched. She was shaking horribly, wanting to get up and run, even if she had to do it blindly. But her fear and intelligence kept her stationary. She was finally aware of the presence above her. There were no more sounds, only heaving breathing and the ringing in her ears. What should could not see, however, where those hungry yellow eyes.

She heard him remove his belt, then his pants. She whimpered, curling up tighter, wishing she could disappear. Wishing she could be saved. He finally knelt to the ground, taking her shoulders to his palms and pushing her straight. She felt exposed, knew he was staring down her whole body. His gaze felt like a finger, pressing into her soft skin, traveling over every surface of her body. He then forced himself down on her, she gasped as his weight came down upon her. He was hard and erect, she could feel it even before he started working his way into her. In, out, harder, faster, he was lunging into her virginal flesh, not caring if he ripped her.

The girl was writhing with pain and undesirable pleasure at the same time. She screamed and screamed until her throat could not longer support her voice. She felt her own blood run down between her legs. He was getting more intense and was showing no signs of stopping. He was panting heavily in her ear as she dug her fingers into his back. By the time she had reached her climax, she was sobbing. He rolled off of her, huffing. She was frozen in place, crying, fluids emitting from her. Before he left, he kicked her in the side, barely missing her ribcage. He spat down on her with disgust and exited the cold stone room.

The Gerudo mating ritual was a cruel one.

That was my first memory of Ganondorf.

* * *

"Nabooru!" Five years.

"Nabooru!" Five years since that day. "Are you coming?"

"Coming to what?" I asked, not looking at the speaker. I threw a saddle onto my horse, taking my time to strap it on.

"To… you know, the-,"

"Yes, I know. No, I don't feel like witnessing chastely flesh be unpurified. Thanks anyway," I replied with mock enthusiasm. She looked at me with disappointment. Was this really one of those girls that helped me, stood by me in my realism? I thought she had been better than the others, but maybe she was just another sadist after all.

"Are you sure? You could help with the girl…"

"How old are you?" I cut her off.

"… Fifteen…"

"Then you shouldn't be talking, _babe_, because if Ganondorf is still the head honcho around here by next year…" I sighed. "All I'm trying to say is, next year, this girl is _you_. So enjoy watching while it lasts, but your turn will come, too." I glared down at her, her eyes had widened. Without saying another word, she ran away, down the hill, out of the cavalry practice range. "Stupid girl."

I mounted my horse and took out my sleek, wooden long bow. It was always like this, for as long as any Gerudo can remember. The male leader took all the sixteen year old girls, had them thrown into that damned room, and they were raped. Yet, that's probably the only solution most Gerudos could come up with, our race's males weren't exactly what you'd call handsome. Completely different from females. The bad thing was, a male was only born every fifty to one hundred years. When that male is born, he has to spread as much sperm as possible, or we'd all be extinct. Most girls wouldn't be willing to, err, "hit that" so to speak. So, with our sick, vicious minds, Gerudos thought of the most predictable Gerudo thing. And that basically summed up our "mating ritual." It sickened me to think that most of our whole community was incest. I mean, you really couldn't go any other way, with only one male every so often.

But, this whole thing about rape also evolved into a sign. The sign that these girls were ready to start major weapon and defenses training. It was also said to toughen you up. But I think that is just a load of bull shit told to the girls to make them feel better about it. If it's possible to feel better about being raped.

That was me, five years ago. I had been terrified. I hadn't even been told that I'd be my turn, they just ripped me from my house that night. Whenever I thought about it, the more I realized how much I hated our society.

Something in me flared up. Hatred. Humiliation. Shame. I kicked into the tendon of my horse's thigh, hard. Perhaps a bit too hard. He whinnied in surprise and sprinted off. I had to grab a fistful of his coarse mane hair so I wouldn't be thrown off. Cla-clunk. Ca-clap. Cla-clunk. Ca-clap. The sound of his hooves synchronized almost perfectly with my racing heart.

I raised my bow, letting go of the thick hair, locking my legs onto his bulging sides. I slip my hand back, knocking an arrow, closing my right eye. On target Nabooru, on target. Cla-clunk. Ba-bump. Must be one with the horse. Don't let the motion get the better of you! I pulled the bow string back, directing the tip of the arrow with my index finger. Release.

Shit. My arrow missed the bull's-eye by about two inches from the left. Too late. The blood was rushing, pounding in my ears. Knocking another arrow, I saw him. At first I almost loosened my legs from the horse's sides, but squeezed my knees tighter instead. It had been fake. Just an illusion. My heart was offbeat with the galloping. I took a gulp of hot air, trying to keep focus on the next target. I imagined him there, on the target, crucified. I could feel the hatred burning in my fingertips, directing the arrow tip the right way. I pulled back, released. This time, it hit right on target, right to his heart. Bull's-eye.

After a few more rounds, I halted my horse, leading it to the watering hole. I had lost my cool, sweat dripped out of every pore. I was huffing problematically, as if I had asthma clenching me with an attack. I lowered myself to the watering hole. I plunged my whole head in, sucking water through my teeth, cleansing my sweat-drenched skin. My crimson hair flowed around me in an unreal way. I lifted my head back out, flipping my hair to my back. I wiped the water off of my face, taking a deep breath.

The sun was about to set, the sky was flashing streaks of neon colors across the clouds. I patted my horse and led him back to his stall, unbuckling the saddle and pushing it out of the way. I was beat. I felt as if I had just run hundreds of miles, but it had only been fucking archery practice. What was with me? My horse snorted, waiting to be brushed.

"Sorry, but I'll take care of you tomorrow, I just need some sleep… drown out the noise of those lunatics once they start their fucking 'ritual'…" I said, holding my cheek to the side of his face.

"Generally, people who talk to themselves are considered 'lunatics', miss," It was a… boy? I spun around, almost giving myself whiplash. A youngish man with copper hair was standing awkwardly ahead of me. His thick arm was wrapped around the neck of a gigantic black stallion with rolling red eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped, mainly from surprise. Then I cleared my throat and added, "Sir…" His bushy eyebrows went up a little, and he wriggled his mustache. It looked more like a nervous twitch. I got a better eyeful as he took his time in answering. I almost burst out laughing. He had pink trouser pants that were at least three times too large that were held up by shoulder straps. His dirt-covered shoes were also enormous on him. It must have been a miracle just for him to have walked two steps out the door. From wherever he came from. But, apparently, he didn't think his appearance was so ridiculous, for he held himself in an important manner. As if he were the King himself, rocking back and forth on his heels, smirking at me. I guess he had taken in an eyeful as well. With me being the sexy little thing that I am.

"I, _ehem_, am Ingo… _Mr._ Ingo." He looked up at my eyes (he had been staring at my chest in his previous moments of thought) and flashed a very toothy grin. He watched me, as if expecting me to know what he was talking about. But, of course, I didn't.

"… And?" I lifted an eyebrow. Wow, what a bitch. Look at what all these hard years exposed to other Gerudos has done to me.

"Well, err, I am the _owner_ of Lon Lon Ranch. Well… hehem, more like, _future_ owner of Lon Lon Ranch." His mustache twitched again.

"So…Mr. Ingo, is there a reason why you are here in Gerudo territory? I could have you thrown in prison upon the spot, you know, if you fail to explain yourself. Most of my women wouldn't even give you that luxury." He straightened his stance immediately and cleared his throat for the thousandth time.

"Yes, yes, of course. Lord Ganondorf pre-paid for one of our finest stallions. It was set in stone that the horse should be delivered to the cavalry master on this day," He told me hastily. I grimaced at the mention of his name. But, damn, I had forgotten. I glanced at the black horse. It looked lean, mean, strong, and was a perfect match for him. "Could you please direct me to the cavalry master?"

"You're speaking to her," I replied, far more interested in the horse. Yeah, I could clean this thing up and it'd be ready for anything by next week.

"Oh, well… would you, please, sign the receipt?" He jammed his hand down into his trouser pocket, pulling out some yellowed parchment.

"Receipt?"

"Just to prove that the trade went on, as planned, for future reference…" He seemed to have fallen apart completely in such a short amount of time. Where was that cocky, self-important _Mr._ Ingo, now? I snatched the papers out of his hands, taking a stick and ink he handed me as well. I sloppily signed the required lines and thrust the parchment back at him.

"Yeah, I'll take the brute," I said, grabbing the reigns. "Thanks for the efforts, Mr. Ingo. It's appreciated." He beamed at me slyly. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"Well… miss, I was told that if I reached my destination around nightfall, I wasn't expected to come home in the dark…" He hinted as I led the charcoal black horse to an empty stall.

"Is that so? Well if you'd feel safer here, then I'm sure we could arrange a spacious cell in our prison for the night," I answered coolly.

"That's, err, not quite what I meant-,"

"Then I suppose you should be on your way, shouldn't you?" He glared at me, I returned the look effortlessly. He pulled at his mustache.

"Right." He turned on his heel and hurried down the sloping hill that led away from the practice range. Hylian men were helpless fools. I led the stallion to an empty stall, tying his reins to a post. Not wanting to be held responsible for it's death, I supplied it with water and feed.

I returned to my horse, deciding to groom him after all. I don't know how long I stood there brushing his short, sleek hair. The sun had long since set and the orb of eerie white had taken it's place high in the sky.

I ran my hands over the bulky body, giving him farewell. I had never given him a proper name, maybe because I knew that once I was called into battle, I might not come back out escorted by him. We were in heated, intense war right now. With those Hylians. I was taken aback by that Ingo man's bravery, coming here without guards. But perhaps I was mistaking stupidity for courage. Ever since, though it pains me even to think his name, Ganondorf came into his rightful rule… our balance with the Hylians had gone to hell. Generally us Gerudos kept to ourselves, after all, Hyrule was our prey. We were master thieves, and they were our source of riches. Most of our kings had left Hyrule alone, not wanting Hyrule's economy to die, otherwise it would be like plundering poverty. And any person with common sense knew that would not be good for us. Besides, Hyrule was close to us, so much easier than stealing from other lands. It only made sense, the way we played. So _why_ was Ganondorf waging this war on Hyrule? He was ruining our very reputation, our lives.

Some people argued, however, that what he was planning was in favor of us. If we took control of Hyrule and it's economy, then we wouldn't _have_ to steal. But what good are thieves who cannot steal? I was almost hoping that Hyrule would win against us, make us cower in our fortress. Fell Ganondorf. No, I wasn't hoping for it, I was _begging_ for it. Besides, the Hylians knew how to run their land, we didn't. And I didn't want to have to resort to traveling all the way through the forest to Clock Town to rob.

My unit was to leave in three days. We were being sent right into the heart of Hyrule, to raid the castle, to attempt to destroy it. We were being sent to our death beds.

I rubbed my temples vigorously between my fingers. If that mission wouldn't kill me, this migraine certainly would. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I spun around, my hand on the handle of the dagger hidden under my belt. I tensed up at what I saw, but dropped my hand from my waist.

"I'm disappointed that you never help with the ritual, Nabooru…" His yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness. He was perched on a fence about three yards away, eyeing me with interest.

"I am honored that you know my name, my lord." I bowed respectively. I couldn't have felt less honored.

"Do not lie to me, filthy swine," He said silkily. I didn't look up. "But, yes, Nabooru… I've kept a very close eye on you. The past five years you have worked, hard. I saw as you worked your way up the ranks, from such a disgraceful rookie to what I see before me on this night. There was no doubt, however, that you had talent once you started in advanced training. But, there was something else in your eye… something that drove you to 'talent,' drove you to 'perfection.' I asked myself many a time, 'Is she doing this deliberately? To get my attention?' Because, trust me, my darling… it looked _very_ deliberate. So I watched, and you knew it. I pondered what that drive in your eye was… what gave you such _adrenaline._ Was it greed? Yearning for revenge? I longed to know, as I analyzed every bit of you, your background. That one question burned in the back of my mind. What made you strive? It made me want you. You captivate me, Nabooru. And I couldn't help but notice that you could possibly feel the same. Just to get close and personal to me.Do you want it that badly? That lifestyle? I realize that all the innocent peach fuzz from five years ago has been hidden off of you. You tempt me, Nabooru. And I want a taste.

"From now on, you will report directly to me. I will be assigning a new commander for the castle raid. You will be getting a new post. I'll be sending for you soon." He recited this all slowly, so it seeped into every crevice of my brain. So all I could hear were his words, his thundering voice. Revenge? Greed? What was he saying? That I wanted to be _with _him. I had no possible way to protest, my tongue was dry and gagging me.

When I chanced a glance upwards, he had vanished. I stood frozen to the spot, waiting for the earth to collapse around me, swallow me, _anything_. I was afraid. Terrified of what Ganondorf would have me do. New post? I wanted to go on that raid now. Rather be sent to my death bed, than work directly for that slime. My skin was crawling, the ghastly feeling of his presence still enveloped me.

My feet started to move, carry me forward, away from the stables, away from the practice range. Taking me far from the encounter. Was it was a hallucination? No, that was just a radical hope. But just seeing his image in my mind was enough to destroy every last grain of hope in me. Living with these women, these insane sadists, stripped me of all hope. All dreams. I knew, deep down, that it would never be a hallucination, never be fake. This was life. This was my fucking life, and you always have to take responsibility in the end. I knew that freedom would never be an option.

* * *

My brain was barely working. I could hardly tell anything apart. All I knew was that it was still night, and that I was heading for the dungeons. I was going to that room. The corridors were deathly quiet, all the handlers, guards, and viewers had long since gone back to their quarters. The show was over. I reached the heavy steel door, placing my hands on its cool exterior, I forced it open. Only a sliver of moonlight lit the empty room. A curled up figure was laying, unmoving, on the stone floor.

I walked to the girl. I knew her, fairly well. She would be a new rookie on my apprentice unit. In a few days. If I was still allowed to even train those girls. I prayed to our sand goddess that I still could. Those few girls meant the world to me.

I bent down on one knee and touched her shoulder tenderly. She flinched, but I did not withdraw.

"It hurts. And it will continue to hurt. But you must get up. If those women find you here tomorrow, you will be beaten severely," I tried to say soothingly. I rolled her over, so she was facing me. She quivered violently at my touch. But she had to deal with it, learn good touch from bad. It's just another lesson you had to learn.

I brushed her damp hair away from her eyes. They looked hauntingly blank. It almost made me want to weep. I've seen corpses, bloody battles, and all of the tragic aftermath… but this was worse than anything. To see a soul broken. I never got used to it. No matter how many girls I assisted after their… "test." I couldn't stand their loneliness and the stench of shame and sex. Her face and soft, pearl-white skin exposed bruises of all shades. She had a split lip and blood was coming from unseen wounds. Those damn women inflicted more damage on these poor girls than Ganondorf did. No, I shouldn't say that. The beatings were to make them weak, so they wouldn't put up a fight. Just to hurt them physically. But Ganondorf hurt them on a whole new level. Crushed them emotionally. I wondered how long it would take for her to cope with the probability that she was pregnant?

I dug my hands under her sweat filmed underside. Straightening my back, I lifted her up using my leg muscle strength. She suddenly let out a gasp and shuddered, arching her back, making it so I nearly dropped her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, clinging on to me limply. I took a few steps toward the door, slowly. Her body swayed ever so slightly with every movement. I was aware of all the blood that was more than likely staining my clothes. It was nothing new.

"Nabooru? Is… is that you?" She croaked. I dared myself to gaze back at her. She stared at me with those empty eyes. I didn't speak. I could tell, that if she could, that girl would be crying her eyes out. But she was run dry, I could tell. I knew the feeling. She pulled herself closer to me, pressing her exposed body to me. I wanted to set her free, set her up in some caring home in Hyrule. I wanted to do that for all these younger girls, while they still had a chance to be normal. Would that be so awful? For our people and the Hylians to merge into one?

"Nabooru?" She whispered again. "I don't want to sleep alone…"

"… I know."


	2. The Whore

**Author's Note:** Ah, just decided to put up the two chapters I had while I was at it. Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Feedback is highly appreciated.

* * *

"Maxas."

"Present."

"Tibby."

"Present." Roll call.

"Reah."

"Present." The air was stale for the previous night. Though they did not show it, every single girl I called off was drowning with sympathy.

"Nakalah."

"Present." With keen ears like mine, you could hear the slight tremble in their voices. Every single one of them had watched. They all related to the event. All had gone through that labyrinth, knowing that when they surfaced from the dark passages, they'd already been damned to hell. These girls? They were the damned. And they all identified with that. But they would not show mercy or unnecessary kindness to her, with the treacherous souls they all housed.

"Nesse." Silence. I stared at the name on the list. That was her. The newest addition to hell. I waited, not looking up.

"… P-pres… ent…" Of course she was scared. She didn't know what to expect, after the horrors she had to encounter the night before.

I finished calling out the names of my apprentices, my students, my girls.

"Trials are coming up, ladies," I spoke, gazing at the lined up girls. They looked back at me intently, all except Nesse. "The travel and tests to make it to the Spirit Temple are hard. It will test your might for all you are worth. Get busy, you know what to do!" They closed their eyes and bowed respectfully, almost in perfect unison. As they hurried off to train, I made a move toward Nesse. Her body was twitching in short spasms, her eyes darting here, there, everywhere. She didn't even seem to be aware that I was standing in front of her.

I hadn't expected her to have recovered by today. Last night she had stayed with me, in my quarters. I had given up my bed to her, though I don't think it did her much good. I watched her all through the night, I think she only shut her eyes for a total of forty-five minutes. She had been in hysterics the whole time. Nothing could calm her, as much as I tried. Most girls didn't react in such an extreme way. Those who did didn't tend to live very long. They were either driven to suicide by the mental pressure or they started having eating problems. And it is not wise to stop eating and drinking in the desert. Personally, I think it'd be more painful to let yourself waste away than keep living. Then again, I didn't know that much about it.

"Nesse?" I said softly. She jumped, her arms flew over her stomach protectively. She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"D-don't make me…" She whispered hoarsely. "Don't make me go!" She clutched onto my left arm, squeezing it for reassurance.

"Go where? Where would I make you go, Nesse?" I asked her calmly. She huddled closer to me, pressing her face into my chest. I didn't see a sixteen year old girl, no, in my eyes… she was an abandoned four year old. Fidgeting about for acceptance, but cowering away from everyone's touch. I heard her mumbled something, but couldn't make out her words. "What?"

"To the desert… to that man… back to those girls…" She didn't want to live here anymore. Wanted her whole existence here to be erased. "Don't make me!" Her knees suddenly gave way, and she fell forward. I backed out of her way. She retched. I looked away, letting her get it out of her system. The other girls were practicing as if this part of life wasn't even going on. Like it had never happened to them.

After so long, I only heard dry heaves from where Nesse was. She was crouched on the ground, coughing and wiping at her mouth. She was so pale. There was no way this girl could work today. I wasn't even going to try to make her.

"Reah!" I called to the nearest girl. She looked up from what she had been doing, alert. "Nesse isn't doing so well. Take her to the infirmary." Reah hurried over, pulling Nesse up by her arms and supported her.

"Yes, ma'am." She walked steadily away, dragging the limp Nesse at her side. The sound of her heaves echoed in my brain, it made me remember how sick I had been after that night five years ago.

I ground my fingers into my eyes, my temples, my forehead. Anything to soothe this unbearable throbbing! I could sense the curious eyes of my other students, the noisy silence of pity. Yet the air of mercy was missing. Humanity was missing in this wasteland. Had long since been dried up by the ruthless sun. Been buried in the burning sands. I spun around, but only to find all the girls busy with their practices. For once, just once, I wanted to catch them in the act. In the act of staring, for feeling empathy but responding to the tragic matters with apathy. I wanted to catch them, to grab hold their wrists and scream. Scream at them for all I was worth. Make them wake up, make them do something. But what was the point? These girls were dolls. Empty shells. They could never wake up from their state of apathy. The only thing that excited them was the opportunity to steal, kill, fight.

I had been watching them for too long, unblinking. The dry winds of the desert caught up to me, my eyes watering. I shut them hastily and tilted my head back, allowing my salty tears to relieve the discomfort.

"Nabooru?" I jumped with a start. What pathetic security I had. But perhaps I had just been caught up in the moment. I needed a vacation. It was one of my girls, of course. What had I expected? But I couldn't help but let out a small, almost undetectable sigh. Letting out a bit of anxiety with it.

"Maxas?" She studied me for a moment.

"I… I saw you last night. With Nesse." My heart skipped a beat. So what? Yet, for some reason, I was nervous. I was intimidated. By a girl that was just about to turn seventeen. Well, I suppose she wasn't that much younger than I. I could've been her older sister, basically.

"And?"

"You know very much what I'm trying to get across. Stop acting ignorant."

"Are you attempting to threaten me, missy?"

"No! It's nothing like that. But…" She stopped short, pondering her statement further. "Please. What if you are caught? You could be thrown in prison. You could be outlawed from our territory! Rethink your position, please!" I laughed. It came out cold, high-pitched. She drew back.

"'You could be outlawed from our territory'? So what? I'd like to see them try! Besides, life in Hyrule would be so much more promising than what I've built in this pitiful slum!" I half yelled, half sniggered. "In any case, what are you trying to say? That you are actually _fond_ of me? What a joke! So, you heartless Gerudos have something deeper behind those sadistic masks, eh? What a discovery!" I was almost hysterical. I half expected Ganondorf to swoop upon at that exact moment and 'have me' as he had so kindly stated the night before. Unless that had been an illusion, a hallucination? These lunatics where driving me psychotic.

"You are crazy, crazy!" Maxas exclaimed, she seemed to be shivering. Yet, everything seemed to be shaking, wavering in the heat of the desert sun.

"No, Maxas, I believe I'm the only sane one here," I replied calmly, trying to beat the mirages out of my head. Someone slapped me. They must have, because I snapped to attention, a burning sensation left on my cheek. My vision came into focus, the haunts of the mirage gone. Though doubtful, I knew what I had been through was real.

"Nabooru." A woman was standing in front of me, decked out in her purple guard uniform, it hugged her curvy body perfectly. It was almost as if she had appeared in front of me from nowhere. A savior. Or some bullshit like that.

"What?" I noticed Maxas was no longer by me, she was yards away, practicing her footing skills on the timed log jump. Maybe I had fallen asleep. It wasn't impossible, for the warming rays from above never failed to make me drowsy. I pushed back a few strands of crimson hair that had come loose from my ponytail.

The woman standing in front of me looked so professional compared to my sad state. It must have been obvious that the virtue of sleep had not been there for me the past few nights. She watched me, with what? Disgust? Probably. Whatever it was, I was hoping she'd decide to open her full, pouting lips before I had the urge to punch her.

She cleared her throat slowly and deliberately. What a piece of work.

"The King demands you to report for post at once. You are to go to his quarters and will be given further instruction in his presence. Meanwhile, I am to take over your current position. I'm assuming that these-," She quirked an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the girls, "are your… _students_?"

"Who wants to know?" My voice came out hard and raspy. Sweet Nayru, I needed a drink. Her lips became tight, clearly exasperated.

"_I _am the new trainer for these girls and will be taking on your position from now on, as _ordered_ from King Ganondorf _directly_," She said in a bragging tone. "And who are _you_ to ignore and defy the King's direct orders?"

"I never defied anything. If you want my damn girls, take them. But I am _not_ reporting to that bastard." If I had to go, I wasn't going without a fight. I didn't like this woman. And I definitely didn't like _him_, to put it quite lightly. She suddenly smirked at me.

"Oh, you'll be reporting to him. For it seems you don't have the luxury of choice. I'm sure you know what will happen if you don't go. Something… tragic, no doubt." I had to admit, she had a point. Though I was putting up a rough exterior to this woman, I was cowardly within. I knew I couldn't run and hide from that monster of a man.

I simply stared back at her. I wasn't going to challenge her, I was exhausted, and it wasn't worth the effort. She was likely to be slaughtered in the castle raid, anyway, if she was truly taking on my full position as commanding officer to that unit. She'd be gone in a week's time. Sure, she was a bitch, but bitches only bitched. They don't always have that backup bite needed to survive.

I inclined my head stiffly in farewell, backing off. To start my journey to Ganondorf, as slowly as possible. As I moved toward the hill that led back to the fortress, that devil of a woman gave me another smile. That fake, plastered on shit you get from people that give you mockery compassion. Like you are some naïve little kid that'll never understand anything. I sensed her triumph and restrained myself from turning back around to rip her throat out. Generally I was a calm person. But people like that just ripped at my nerves and drove me over the edge. Maybe it was the Gerudo blood showing through me. Belligerent. Feisty. Scornful. That's how I was supposed to be. That's how our women were classified.

I passed Reah. She gave me a questioning look, but only briefly. She must have put the pieces together. Maybe she was ashamed, embarrassed. Whatever it was, it made her glance back ahead of her, away from me, as if I hadn't been walking by in the first place.

Ganondorf housed himself at the top of the fortress, in the King's quarters. Naturally. As I headed onward, I felt the stares of the other women. Their vulture eyes drilling into my back, into my skull, my face. Everyone must have known. They knew where I was going. No one had ever received a private invitation from Ganondorf. No one was ever ordered to see him straight up, alone. Of course there were questions, whispers of scandal. I hated the world with every fiber of my being at that moment. No one had my back, and I was being thrown to the dogs. Like cold cut, fresh meat. But that's what I was, I suppose. Fresh meat.

* * *

I gulped air as I approached the throne room doors, panicking. I wondered if I should knock, or simply enter. I didn't know what to expect. I decided to knock since, well, I didn't want to walk in on anything… disturbing. Or something of that sort. As I raised my right fist, knuckles ready to pound into the rusting metal, the doors swung open. I was greeted by giggles and vibrant colors. Wait… what?

Two girls, in their late teens, I guess, grasped onto my arms and tugged me into the room. The doors flew back shut again with an unpleasant '_pang_.' Before I could fully understand my predicament, the girls were flying about me with small strips, wrapping the strips around me several times, then pulling them back off again. I stared at them blankly, then realized they were measuring me. There was something different about these girls. One had caramel tinted hair, while the other had raven black locks falling past her waist. They both had different hues of blue coloring in their eyes. I also noticed the pointy little pieces of flesh that poked out of their hair. Elvin ears. These people were of Hylian blood.

They were working frantically, fitting the measuring tape around me, scribbling down notes of my figure. I cocked an eyebrow and gazed at my surroundings. The sandstone walls were decorated with elaborate tapestries, the floor was covered by a royal blue carpet, leading across the room, up raised steps, to the throne. Columns were on either side of the carpet, supporting the high ceiling. And scattered across the vast floor were what appeared to be silk cushions. I was astounded. To have never known about such a place within my own kingdom was actually quite pathetic.

Before I knew it, the girls were done and were having a small side conversation. They then pivoted and the caramel haired girl spoke in a richly Hylian accent, "Our seamstress will have these outfits done within a fortnight. We will return in approximately that long of time, your Lordship." The two bowed their way out of the room. Who the fuck was she talking to? Quite swiftly, a shadow moved out from behind a column. Ah, that's who. Ganondorf was leaning against a column, eyeing me with his yellow stained irises, like he had the night before. He seemed quite satisfied with my startled reaction to all my surrounding glory.

"… Who were they?" I asked distantly. He smirked at this question and moved closer to me, his feet padding across the plush blue carpet.

"Why, they are your outfitters. They will be making you some more suitable clothing for your little stay with me," He paused. "Why… are you jealous? To have such luscious competition? Don't worry, Hylian filth does not interest me…" He stopped in front of me, reanalyzing me. I was about to reply with something along the lines of, 'Competition? Tch, what an I? Your show dog? Your bitch?' But the look in his eye, in zapped the very thought from my head. And maybe I was a bit afraid of what his answer might be. But, I would reply, however.

"What's wrong with the clothes I already own?" He gave me an amused look.

"_Those_ are military garbs. And you are no longer performing any more military duties, now are you?"

"_What_?!" I almost screamed. He was taking away my life, my position… everything I had ever worked for.

"That's right… from now on you are stripped of any duties or posts you were performing. And that, my dear, is an _order_," He spoke in a deadly whisper. "Besides… I believe your clothes are too simple, and far too heavy for desert wear. You must get warm and very uncomfortable in what you currently possess…"

"Yes, but that's the point. To push myself to my limits, it's just another part of my self training. I'm a soldier, sir, the word 'comfortable' shouldn't even be in my vocabulary."

"You take pride and loyalty in your post… I'll grant you that much. But, I believe I have allowed the term 'comfortable' to slide into your brain. From now on, you will be treated as a proper woman should. From now on, 'comfortable' will play a _very_ big part in your life." Generally, most working women would love to hear those words. But not by this man. The way he said it added to my anxiety… made me feel like I'd die at any second. Damn, what a creep.

His gaze moved up and down my body, as if he was checking a purchased item for any faults. His arm shot away from his side, on reflex I wanted to duck. But his fingertips found their way to my face. His calloused skin grazed my cheek and traveled down my neck. He was taking much pleasure in touching me, I could tell by the content expression plastered onto his features. I didn't move, not even a flinch. I didn't know what he'd do, or what he was planning… and I would have rather not gotten on his bad side at the moment. He made a movement for my chest, but hesitated, rethought, and let his arms drop back to his side. Maybe he wasn't such a pig… but I couldn't stay certain on such a subject.

"Allow me to show you where you'll be living…" He said in an almost polite manner. Living?

"What do you mean… living? What about my home?"

"Nabooru, Nabooru… did you actually expect to stray so far from me once you were summoned here?" The truth was… no. I guess not. He took my silence in place of an answer. "Right… this way… and I promise you, it's not that horrible."

He led me towards the throne, which, at a closer viewpoint, was studded with gold and parts of stolen jewels and gems. Instead of going up the four steps that led to the throne landing, he took a right, past a few columns. At the edge of a wall was an opening to a new hallway. There was a curtain drawn back to reveal the mouth of the passage, which I supposed was let down at night or for whatever private needs.

As he disappeared into the darkened passage, I forced myself to follow. The hall was lined with black candles that were letting off a bluish glow. The lighting seemed appropriate, with Ganondorf's dark figure looming ahead of me. At the end of the corridor there was a chamber, it almost looked like an apartment, without a door cutting it off from the hall. As I stepped in, I realized the whole space was bigger than my current rented quarters. Much bigger. It was, well, fit for a princess if I did say so myself.

Ganondorf backed off to the side, allowing me to explore. There was a grand bed, it was more than just a straw mattress, I sat on the edge… my butt practically melted into it. "Down feathers from chickens and cotton," Ganondorf explained to my look of delight I obviously had on my face. Down chicken feathers! I'd lived with straw mattresses my whole life. There were silk sheets and boldly dyed blankets folded at the edge of the bed. Wood and glass tables held books, parchment, fine inks, and incense. Paintings, minute statues of our desert goddess, and more tapestries adorned the walls. A wall curtain led to a spacious bath and the other to a pantry. I had missed a wall. On one side of the room, there was a bureau with a rounded mirror situated on top. Pins and brushes were ordered in a line, and there was a display case. I inspected it further, opening the top of the case. I gasped. Inside were dozens upon dozens of magnificently crafted pieces of jewelry were laid inside. Sapphires, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, topaz, jade, opal, even pearls… all accompanied by gold and silver chains and carefully thought out design. I wanted to stroke their beauty, but was afraid of somehow breaking them. I closed the lid somewhat reluctantly. I looked back to Ganondorf, whom was tilted against a far wall, arms folded, a triumphant look on his face. I didn't know what to say. Not really.

We stared at each other for a few moments before any words were exchanged.

"Why are you doing all of this?" I asked. I received no reply. A smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. I took my attention away from him, but scanned the room again, being sure I didn't miss anything else. "Why isn't there a door to this room?" He hesitated, but decided to answer me this time.

"And why would you need a door? A door's primary purpose is to shut people out, to block others from your view. To keep them out. Now, who would you need to shut out in this place?" I shivered at this remark, but didn't say anything. Of course, I wanted to keep his prying, greedy eyes from me. From my view. It was him I wanted to keep out. Surely he knew that?

"Am I… am I permitted to go retrieve my personal belongings from my old quarters?" I needed to get out of here. Maybe I could just make a run for it if he let me out. Run out of the Gerudo Valley, jump over that damn fence, cross the bridge, and make a break for Hyrule Field.

"You are. But you get two hours. If you aren't back in this room by then, trust me, I will be sending people for you. And I'm quite sure you'd rather return here on your own free will. It would save you a lot of pain and grief." Shit. He had seen through my plan. But I guess it had been pretty obvious. The man wasn't a moron, at least.

I nodded and rushed past him, through the eerie corridor, out the creaky throne room doors, back out into the day's heat. It had been so much cooler inside. Surprisingly. This time I took a different route. I traveled by rooftop, because I didn't feel like having those piercing stares be directed at me again. Since our roofs were flat, it was easy.

Apparently that new woman that had taken over my job had let the apprentices go for the day. I saw a few of the girls sitting on a fence below, probably sucking on some ice.

I snuck into the building with my quarters (or old quarters, I should say) were. As I approached, I saw a strange mound of things outside my door. I stopped in front of it and realized that this mound was of my own possessions, carelessly thrown aside. I hadn't known that someone had already taken over my apartment. Actually, no one was _supposed_ to have taken over my apartment until I'd gotten everything out. Curious, I leaned against the door, trying to avoid making any noise. There was definitely movement, and I swear I heard someone whimper.

I tested the doorknob, the room was locked. I slipped my hand into my pants pocket, groping for my key. Once I found it, I gripped onto it and slid it into the keyhole. After I heard a small _'click'_ from turned it, I shoved it back in my pocket and pushed the door open.

I froze. On the old bare bed that I used to call my own, was that woman. She wasn't alone, either. Evidently she had intercepted the Hylian girls going back to their town. She had the caramel haired girl stripped and was pinning her down to the bed. The other girl was tied up, propped against a wall. It made me want to retch.

The woman glanced behind her, at me, to see what had caused the interruption. The color in her face drain and she sprang off the bed, toward me. Before she got to me, I ducked down and I rammed my elbow up into her throat. She gasped and fell backwards, but she was persistent. She came at me again, fists pulled back to swing. I dipped down again, but this time swiped my right leg under her feet, tripping her. As she began to fall, I took up my knee and rammed it into her gut. I took advantage of her immobility and threw the caramel haired girls discarded clothes in her direction. I then took out my dagger and cut the ropes off the other girl. I grabbed the two and hurried them over to the door.

"Next time, bring a fucking guard with you!" I growled and slammed the door. This left me and this woman alone. She was sprawled on the floor, grasping her gut with her arms and gulping for air. "Why the hell are you in my apartment?" I shrieked. Nothing had been this screwed up before, nothing. And it was all taking its toll on my brain.

"Your apartment?! I… was _given_ this place… along… with my new post…" She was struggling to even speak, her voice coming out raspy and irregular.

"And my post… now I know why you were assigned. You _asked_ for it, didn't you? Pleaded for it! You sick bitch. Will that be my girls, now? If I hear that you lay even one hand on them-,"

"Calm down! You don't have to worry about that! It's those Hylian girls I like… I wouldn't do anything to my own kind. That is what is truly sick. I saw an opportunity, and I took it, dammit. Don't fucking judge me. You're the one that is Ganondorf's new whore, aren't you? So… don't… you _dare_ judge _me_." She continued to breath heavily, her voiced dying off from the damage I inflicted upon her. What she said made me stop. _Ganondorf's new whore_. Fuck. So that's what I was. She laughed bitterly at the look I had on my face. "Didn't think about it… did you? Well learn to deal, because that's what you are. And it means he's chosen you to bear the next Gerudo male. The next Gerudo king. I hope you're well practiced, because you are up to some tough shit pretty soon… What happened to you five years ago will seem like paradise…" She coughed violently.

"And… and how the _hell_ do you know?" I said angrily, kicking her in the side mercilessly. "On second thought, don't answer. I'm just here for my stuff…" I turned around to leave. I was so dizzy, my heart was still pounding from the fight. She grabbed onto my ankle, squeezing it tightly.

"If I catch wind that you said one _word_ about this to Lord Ganondorf, I'll assassinate you with my own two hands," She said, seething. She let go of my ankle. I didn't say a word to her, just opened the door, grabbed my pile of things, and left.

_I hope you rot in the abyss of the Underworld, the three Golden Goddesses shunning you with disgust. _I found myself cursing her with those words. The same words my own father had cursed me with… so long ago.


End file.
